


Tear you apart

by CeliaUrsae089



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #KuroKura #Childhood #Theory(?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaUrsae089/pseuds/CeliaUrsae089
Summary: what would do if someone that you care about fogets you? for Kuroro there was only one answer





	Tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Fanfic that i've already published on FF.net but i wanted to publish it here.  
> Is just a oneshoot

A long time ago there was a land where rubble and garbage occupied a large part of it, and its inhabitants found sustenance in what people did not see as useful.

That afternoon Kuroro played among the garbage, discovering the small treasures that his eyes managed to capture. What he did not expect was to find a small baby among that mountain of rubble.

Kuroro held the little creature in his arms, he was so small and helpless. His bright blue eyes watched him and Kuroro was amazed by them, and that feeling increased as he appreciated that his eyes were turning red while he was throwing a tantrum. Kuroro could not explain why, but he felt that he should protect it.

Maybe he had found a treasure much more valuable than all the gold in the world.

Both grew, taking care of each other. Their relationship was different from that of brothers or friends, but it was a much stronger bond.

One of those days while they were searching for objects, Kurapika climbed to the top of a large mountain of garbage and looked at the horizon. Kuroro followed him and sat next to him.

"Is not the sunset beautiful?" Kuroro asked the boy.

-Yes, but what's out there? You have never been curious to go beyond the city.

Kuroro remained silent for a moment.

-Yes, although I had never really tried it.

Kurapika watched him with big bright eyes: - Can we go? Someday? Get out of this city and explore the world out there.

-I promise you, someday we will.

Unfortunately that day never arrived. A few days later some men came to the city, saying that one of their inhabitants had kidnapped a member of their tribe, a Kuruta, 5 years ago.

The leaders had no choice but to deliver the child. They had not committed such a crime, but it was best to avoid conflicts. In those times they lacked sufficient power to fight against others, and those red-eyed demons were very strong for them.

Kuroro watched as he was being carried away, while Kurapika glanced around looking for him, hoping he could avoid his fate. But he could not, he was not strong enough to avoid that.

Someday he would find it and they could fulfill their promise.

Years passed, Kuroro trained in body and mind. He even formed the Genei Ryodan. And after some time, he managed to find the hiding place of that tribe.

He sentido by his own to the tribe, to find Kurapika and to flee together. And he manage to find it, outside the tribe. He was collecting some water from the river.

He had grown since the last time he had seen him. It had been 7 years, of course he had grown so much.

-Kurapika-said calling him. The boy interrupted what he was doing and observed the dark haired man with astonished eyes. "It's been a long time, how are you?" He began casually.

The boy began to say some things, but it was a language that Kuroro could not understand. He approached the blond, and the boy backed away, scared.

-What happens kurapika? It's me, Kuroro.

The boy looked at him a moment longer, but he did not seem to recognize it, before the eyes of Kurapika he was a stranger. He threw a stone and ran, disappearing into the bushes.

Kuroro stood where he was, there was no point in following him, he did not recognize him. He didn’t remember him.

Kuroro felt very angry, so unimportant had he been in his life that he easily forgot about him?

Kuroro thought, maybe in that case he would do something, something with which he would make sure that Kurapika would never forget it.

The news of the massacre of the Kuruta tribe was announced several months after that incident, the group that had carried out the massacre left a message: "We do not discard anyone, so do not take anything from us"


End file.
